


Voices From The Past [On Hiatus]

by Knight_of_Cybertron



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Magnus Bane, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eating Disorders, First Time, Hurt Magnus Bane, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapped Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Mute Magnus Bane, On Hiatus, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alec Lightwood, Riding, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2019-11-21 23:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cybertron/pseuds/Knight_of_Cybertron
Summary: Thank all of you guys who have been commenting. It just gives me further validation of what I'm doing. Oh, and sorry about the cliffhanger. Jk





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, short stuff,"the brute taunts as I try to press myself further against the wall of lockers behind me. "Come on, Magnus.You know that one way or another I always get my way," he smirks down at me. I feel the panic start to stream through my veins as he leans closer. Where is Ragnor?!

"Damian!! Back off! Now," the familiar and comforting voice of my adopted brother filters through my ears, causing me to relax. Damian backs up and turns to look as my brother walks toward us. Terror rolls off of him in waves. "Ragnor....its not what it looks like," he squeaks. Ragnor towers over him, anger and hatred radiating off of him in waves.

"Magnus, are you okay," he asks moving his gaze to me. Instantly, the edges of his eyes soften. I nod and hug my arms around my torso. He smiles at me before turning his eyes back to Damian. "If I ever see you anywhere near my little brother again, I'm going to rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. Do you understand," by the time he finishes his sentence he has him backed up against the wall of lockers on the other side of the hall. I watch as he nods his head and darts off down the hall.  
"I'm sorry, Magnus. I should have been here," he whispers as he pulls me into a hug and his body relaxs a bit. I just shake my head and press closer to him. "It's going to be okay," he says and turns to walk us toward our last class.

_________________________________________________________

"So how was School today," Antonio asks from his seat at the end of the table, chandilier light reflecting off of the table. "It was okay. Nothing eventful," Ragnor replies. In response, Moro laughs. "Ragnor, dear, you're eyes flicker when you lie," he smiles. He sighs and puts his fork down. He looks over at me and I silently nod for him to tell them.

"It was a slip up. I was five minutes late to meet Magnus. And, when I finally got there, there was some punk vampire harrasssing him. Had him trapped against the wall and saying things he had no buisness saying. So, I gave him a piece of my mind and might have threatened him. That's all. I didn't hurt him. I swear," he explains while staring a hole into the table cloth.

I reach over and lay my hand against his and he looks over at me. I let a smile cross my lips and I can see the anger melt from his body . "So, Magnus, wasn't hurt," our baby sister, Madzie, asks. I shake my head, picking the little raven haired warlock up and sitting her in my lap.

"Good, because I don't want Magnus to be hurt! He is my best friend," she giggles and throws her arms around me in a hug. She pulls back and places a small kiss on my cheek before yawning and laying her head on my shoulder. "Looks like its time for bed, sweetheart," Moro says as he goes to get up. "Can Magnus do it, tonight," she asks with one eye open. He looks up at me and I nod.

I shift her around and stand to carry her upstairs to the washroom. Once she has cleaned up, I place her on her bed and tuck the blanket in around her. "I love you, Magnus," she yawns. I smile and place my lips to her forehead in a kiss, before turning on her nightlight and leaving the room. Once, I have the door quietly shut, I sigh and turn to go to my room.

Of course, Ragnor is standing there and nearly gives me a heart attack causing me to jump. He chuckles and I punch him in the arm, before turning back towards my room. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," he says and I roll my eyes. I walk past him towards my room, but he follows me. "You know that she wonders why you don't talk," he says as I reach my door.

"Ragnor, you're friend is here," Antonio calls from the base of the stairs. As if on cue, someone steps into view and my heart stops. His bright hazel eyes seem to shine where they are hidden by the curls of dark hair and his lips are turned up in a small smile. Pale skin covered up by a Black Sabbath t-shirt and dark jeans and a deflect rune on his neck.

Ragnor meets him halfway and claps his shoulder in a friendly hello. "Alec, I was wondering when you were going to get here," he laughs and he turns to me. "This is my little brother, Magnus," he introduces. I feel my cheeks darken in a blush as his eyes meet mine. "I'm Alec Lightwood. Ragnor talks about you alot," he says. I feel my eyes widen when I realize that this is the Alec that is the talk of the School. The possible future Head Hunter for New York."So are you going to hang out with us tonight," he asks as he walks over and places a hand on my shoulder. 

Before I know what I'm doing, I have him by the wrist and he cries out and immediatly I release my grip on him. Antonio comes running up the stairs with Moro right behind him. His eyes move from Alec who is craddling his wrist to me. "Magnus, it's okay, no one here is going to hurt you," he says slowly and steps lightly towards me, like you would a frightened animal.

I feel the warmth of tears trail down my cheeks before I turn and rush into my room and slam the door shut, locking it for safe measure. I turn and stumble to the window seat near the door. How could I have done that?! It was reflex, but thats no excuse. It's been five years. The memory kinda just triggered me.

"Magnus, it's okay, its not your fault," Ragnor's voice filters past the door. "Can I come in? It's just me. Antonio is looking at Alec's wrist in his study and Moro is in the washroom," he pleads. I shakily get to my feet and unlock the door and open it, revealing a worried Ragnor on the other side.

He scoops me up into his arms and walks towards my bed and sits me safely in his lap. Once we are settled, he pulls my wrists from my chest and checks them over.

Nothing except old scars. He sighs and brushes a thumb over the scars.

"I'm proud of you," he whispers and I press my head into his shoulder.

He laughs and holds me close. Since he found out about the selfharm he has been helping me. I wrap my arms around him and sigh. Ever since my first night here, he has been nothing short of my teddy bear. He moves us to lay down and keeps me against his side. "Good night, little brother," he whispers as I feel sleep creep in.


	2. A Little Uncomfortable

I wake up to an unfamiliar cold. I reach out my arm to find Ragnor, but he isn't there. I look over to the side and see that my door is cracked slightly open and light streams through. He must have gotten up to do something. 

I slip out of the bed and cross the room. I open the door the rest of the way and walk out into the hall wondering where he could have went. "It's nothing against us, its just his way of coping with everything," I hear his voice from behind his cracked bedroom door. I creep over and stand behind the door. "What happened to him," an unfamiliar voice asks. Alec, I realize a second later. 

"All I know is that his home was attacked. His parents were killed in front of him.Then, he was abducted. Taken somewhere. The Hunters looked for years. Then, two years later, they got a tip on where he was. When they showed up, he was near death in a forest, they think that they beat him and possibly .......used him for... pleasure. He was in a coma for a while and when he woke up he wouldn't speak a single word. Not a peep. The doctors think its some form of trauma or PTSD. To this day, no one really knows what happened while he was abducted or who took him. He won't tell anyone anything."

A small sound of realization comes after and I can just see the look in their eyes. I feel the tears welling up behind my eyes at the memories but stubbornly keep them at bay. "Soon after he woke up, he was placed in an orphanage where he stayed for a little over two years. He started hurting himself at some point while he was there and an administrator found out. He was removed from there and was brought here three months after I was."

I try to keep quiet but a small sob escapes from my lips and I freeze. Slowly, I begin to creep back to my room. "Did you hear something," Alec's voice asks. I try to run back to my room, but trip over my feet and fall into a small table with a vase full of sunflowers. Immediatly, I hear footsteps and the sound of the door hitting the wall.

I try to sit up and look over at them. I let a small smile grace my watery face. "Magnus," Ragnor is immediatly rushing to my side and helping me stand. "What are you doing up, little brother," he asks, even though he knows that I won't answer. They walk me over to the washroom and sit me on the side of the cleansing tub.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Ragnor says and rushes back out into the hall. Alec starts gently washing away the blood while we wait for him to come back. His face scrunches up in concentration and honestly its adorable.

Wait! 

No!

I couldn't do that to him. I can't ruin his life, too. He has a great future ahead of him. I can't screw that up for him. 

I bite back a whimper when he accidentally presses down on a cut."Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I am so so sorry," he apologizes. I smile down at him and watch as Ragnor finally returns. "Found it, " he smiles and comes to crouch in front of me. "I'm going to clean them first okay," he warns as he takes my left wrist in his hand. I nod and close my eyes to brace myself, but something slips into my right hand at the same time and the shock of both nearly tears a gasp from my throat.

Once, Ragnor finishes cleaning the cuts on that arm he reaches for my leg. I get enough of a break to open my eyes to see that Alec has laced his fingers through mine. And, then the burn of alchohol running into open cuts sears through me again. I tighten my digits around his and he squeezes back.

Ragnor reaches out to take my right arm, but stops when he sees our digits intertwined. I release Alec's hand and hold out my arm for him. He looks up at me and I nod. I turn to press my head into Alec's shoulder as the burn returns. I feel his arm loop around my waist and holds me through the rest of the process of cleaning and pulling out pieces of glass and bandaging. 

By the time the whole thing is over, I'm drifting in and out of sleep against him. He feels so safe. I hear Ragnor chuckle and I turn to look at him. "Feeling tired," he asks with a smile on his lips. I nod and stick my tongue out at him. "I swear, for someone who doesn't talk, you have more aditude than anyone I've ever known," he laughs.

I pout and turn my face back into Alec's shoulder. "Why don't you take him to his room and lay him down, while I clean up," He says to Alec and I feel him get ready to stand. Before, I can process whats happening, he has me in his arms bridal style and is walking towards my room.

He shoulders open the door and walks over to my bed. Slowly he lowers me onto the mattress and pulls the covers over me. "Sleep well, handsome," he smiles and turns to leave. I reach out in time to catch his wrist. He turns and looks down at me. "Is something wrong, handsome," he asks as he crouchs down to be eye level with me. 

"Please, don't call me that," I whisper.

He stares at me, clearly shocked. Then a heartbreaking smile covers his face. "Okay....beautiful," he whispers.


	3. I'm Scared

How could I have said that to him?!? Much less anything!! And to, Alexander Lightwood!! Its been two weeks and every afternoon he comes over. And, he has stayed true to his word with calling me, beautiful or sweetheart or gorgeous. So now here I am. Pacing my room like a caged animal and going over everything in my head.

The more I think about it, the more I want to break down and scream and cry. I feel the tears trailing down my face, but can't bring myself to care. I look over and see the only photo I have of my family. I know that this isn't what they would want for me. My mother's melodic voice rings in my ears, telling me to be happy, but its so hard to be happy with the thought of losing everything again at any second is always going through my head.

Then, I reach out and grab it and stare down at their smiling faces and cry harder. I turn and throw it down on the floor. "Why?! Why me?!?! Why did you do this to me," I scream and feel my knees give out causing me to kneel in the middle of the broken glass and grip my head. "Magnus," I hear someone yell from somewhere in the house and I can hear everyone rushing to my door. 

I lean down until I can press my forehead to the floor before I let a piercing scream rip through my throat, trying to get my heart from aching.

All sound in the house ceases. I feel the scream taper off into loud ugly sobs. "Magnus, I'm coming in," Ragnor's voice floats into my ears. I hear the door open and the gasp that leaves his throat. "Magnus, what happened," he asks quietly. "Mags," he asks when I don't answer except for sobbing into the floor. I hear him take a step closer. "Please......don't come closer," I beg. "Okay. I won't," he breathes. "Can I do anything," he prods.

I refuse to answer.

"Please, baby brother. Anything," he pleads.

"A-Alec," I choke out.

I know the answer surprises and confuses him, but I hear him leave and shut the door behind him. Voices flutter outside before the door opens again. Just as Alec steps inside I feel my stomach clench and I crawl over to the trashcan by my desk, I have just enough time to make it to the trashcan before I empty my breakfast and lunch into the bucket. My body jerks and I can't stop the whines and whimpers that slip from my throat.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong," he asks quietly while rubbing my back and kneeling next to me. I shake my head before I rest my head against the edge of the trashcan. "Don't do that," he whispers and pulls me to lean against him as he leans against the wall. I shiver and hiccup from all the crying. He pulls something from his pocket and begins to clean my face of sweat. I lean into the touch and try to relax.

"I am not going to push you say anything, but if you want to; I am right here," he whispers against my head. 

"I'm scared," I admit. "Of what," he questions. "I don't want to lose everything again. I don't want him to take everything again. To take me," I whisper.


	4. Look A Little Deeper

"The last time I spoke, he made me kill my parents as he was laughing. I can't lose this family, too. I couldn't take it again," I explain. He pulls me closer and I lay my head on his chest. "You're not going to lose them. I'm going to be here for you. I'm going to protect you, from any and everything that wishes to hurt you," he assures. I sniffle and look up at his face. "Promise," I ask, feeling like a child. "I do not promise, sweetheart. I swear," he says with a fierce sort of determination in his hazel eyes.

"Magnus.......Alec, is everything okay in here," Moro asks as he opens the door. I see his eyes freeze on the mess of glass and blood on the floor and then drift over to us. I see a smile creep across his lips and I feel my cheeks darken a few shades. "Well, I see that everything is undercontrol. I'll get something for your knees, and elbows and clean up the glass," he says and closes the door on his way out.

________________________________________

"Come on. You need to eat more than half a sandwich," Alec complains. I keep my mouth firmly shut and glare down at the pasta covered fork he is trying to get in my mouth.

"Open your mouth, Magnus," he says. 

I shake my head. 

"Open wide, gorgeous," he coos.

A loud echoing laugh comes from the kitchen doorway and I look over to see Ragnor bent over laughing. Ragnor's future mate, Xavier, a pure blood werewolf, stands next to him, with an exasperated look on his face. "Why did I take that so pervertedly," he howls with laughter, eventually leaning against the wall. "Maybe, and here is just a thought, it's because you're a major perv," Xavier says as he walk over to us and grabs an apple.

He settles on the stool across the bar from me and takes a bite from the fruit. "Remind me again, why I am so madly in love with that idiot," he says to us.

I shrug and look over at Alec to see him do the same. "Hey, you know exactly why," Ragnor complains as he comes over to wrap his arms around him and places a kiss to his cheek. 

I roll my eyes and turn to look over at Alec, when an all too familiar sensation hits me. I jump up and run down the hall and make it to the washroom before I feel my body purge itself of all substance. I feel Xavier's hand on my back and hear him saying something that I can't make out. 

By the time I feel that everything is gone, my body is violently shaking.

I lean over, cover my mouth, and sit against the bathtub. "Xavier, sweetheart, is everything okay," Ragnor asks from behind the closed washroom door. "As good as can be expected," he answers back. He turns back towards me with a wet rag and starts wiping away the sweat and tears from my face and neck. "This one was worse than usual," he states. 

"What's got you so stressed out," he asks.

I motion my arm in the general direction of the kitchen. "The hunter? Who is he and what is going on," he presses. I feel my lips tremble and the tears burn my eyes. I curl my legs up to my chest and hug them to my body. "Can I get you anything," he asks. "Alec," I sob; forcing a gasp from his chest. "Ragnor, he talked," Xavier yells as he throws open the door, only to freeze in his tracks as Alec is standing right there.

He shoulders his way past Xavier and comes to crouch in front of me. 

"Sweetheart," he whispers as he brushes the back of his knuckles across the side of my face. I hold out my arms and he pulls me to him for a hug. "Do you want to go back to your room," he asks. I press my face against his neck before nodding. I feel one arm brace behind my shoulders and the other behind my knees before he is lifting me up and I squeak in surprise.

__________________________________________

"So.....I will see you in the morning," Alec hesitates. 

I smile and nod. "Goodnight, gorgeous," he murmurs and grabs my hands in his. "I would stay, but my parents need me tonight," he sighs. I nod in understanding, letting a smile spread across my face, before I take a deep breath and lean up to press our lips together.

His arms slip down around my waist and I wind mine around his neck. Once we break the kiss, he looks down at me and the look inside his eyes is enough to melt my heart.

"I'll be waiting for you in your dreams," he whispers before leaving a small chaste kiss on my lips and backing away.

"I love you, sweetheart," he smiles and then turns to walk towards his truck. 

I smile and walk back inside with the feeling of his lips still against mine.


	5. The Right Thing Hurts

Blackness.

Complete and utter darkness.

That's all I can see. 

"Magnus," a voice screams.

I feel my blood run cold and my heart drop into my stomach. Alec. "Magnus," he screams once again. I run towards the sound of his voice, feeling like I'm running nowhere. I'm not even sure where I'm going, I just know that I have to get to Alec.

"Alec," I cry out feeling the overwheading need to cry. "Ma-" his scream is suddenly cut off by a yell of pain. I, finally, see a scarily familiar gray door. I push past the feeling of fear and storm through the door. The sight that greets me is something straight from a horror film.

Blood stains the walls and floor, blood flowing across the tiled floor to a drain. Tables full of drills and painful instruments lie on tables lined up against one wall. I see Alec hanging from the ceiling with his hands chained above him in the center of the room. Every inch of his skin is covered in blood and dirty and his eyes are bruised and swollen shut, my throat constricts painfully at the sight.

This is too familiar.

"Alec," I whisper and reach out a hand and step further into the room. 

"You caused this," his voice says from behind me. He pushes me to my hands and knees. "This is what happens when you get too close. Don't you remember," he hisses. I feel my arms tremble and tears well up, when I see the resemblance to last time. He's right. I can't risk pulling Alec into this. Then, he yells something in a familiar language and something burning hot whips against my back and I cry out.

I shoot up in bed, dripping in sweat with my head spinning. I have to protect him.

______________________________________________________________

I've been avoiding Alec for the past week and each day Ragnor tries to get me to talk to him.

That dream last week reminded me why I closed myself off from everyone. I need to keep Alec safe from them. "Magnus you are needed in Conference room 104," the intercom announces. I sigh and turn for the 100 hall of the School.

I knock on the door, but no one answers. I push open the door and see a datapad on the table with my name. I slowly close the door and drop my bag by the door. I move over to the table and pick up the 'pad. Before I can really look at it, someone is grabbing me and pushing me against the wall.

As soon as my senses refocus, I realize its Alec. I freeze. "My sweet Magnus," he sighs and presses his forehead to mine. I turn my head away and feel him trying to study my body language. "I haven't got to see you this week," he coos. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were avoiding me, gorgeous," he chuckles, but when I still won't look at him he falls silent.

"You are avoiding me," he says quietly. 

He pulls back and takes a step back. "Magnus, what's wrong," he asks. "Alec, you can't be around me," I whisper. I notice him straighten and stiffen. "What? Why," he asks. "This is a joke, right," he asks. "Because, you're in danger by being around me. You're gonna get hurt and I can't let you get hurt because of me," I explain.

"We talked about this already," he sighs, sounding almost annoyed. I lower my gaze to the floor and shake my head.

"You won't understand," I say. "Then tell me. Tell me what I wouldn't understand!! Enlighten me!! Tell Me What I Wouldn't Understand," he yells all while backing me against the wall. "I'm trying to protect you, Alec, please," I whimper. Hot fear courses through me at the way he is acting.

"Thats a load of shit!! You're protecting yourself," he yells and slams his fist through the wall next to my head. Tears blurr my vision and sobs clog my throat. "Alec......if you truly love me.....listen to what I said," I plead before I duck away from him, grab my bag, and rush out of the room.

I go to the one place that I can hide in the entire Academy, the music room. I know. It's kinda ironic. Someone who doesn't like to talk, hiding in the music room. I love music. Its my only escape from the pain and emptiness.

"Ah, its been a while, Magnus." I turn and smile in greeting to the music instructor, Crescendo, a siren.

I drop my bag in its usual pace next to his desk and make a beeline for the piano. "Not such a good mood today, I'm guessing," he says. I shrug and seat myself in front of the keys. "Whatever it is; it"ll pass," he advises. 

I position my digits and brush it off. I know it'll never go away. He'll never go away.


	6. Nothing More, Nothing Less

"Ragnor, help me out here. He won't even make a noise," Xavier's voice echos from the other side of the door.

"Magnus, please. You're worrying everyone. You need to come out. Its been two weeks," Ragnor's voice pleads. I sit in the window seat, watching the rain fall as tears cover my cheeks. I haven't been to the School since the argument with Alec. I can't.

"You can't stay in there forever, Magnus. You have to come out eventually. You've barely even been eating. Maybe its time you do tell someone about what happened," he reasons. I hear a sharp sound of skin hitting skin as if Xavier had slapped Ragnor on his arm and a harsh 'ow'. "What you're brother means, is that maybe you finally found someone that you can trust with you're past," Xavier clarifies. I hug my knees closer to my body and shake that thought away.

"Guys, let me try," Moro's voice appears. 

I hear them sigh and walk down the hall. Suddenly, the sound of someone picking my lock is heard and then the door opens. 

"Sorry, but I knew you weren't going to let me in," he smiles before coming in and closing the door. He walks over and sits next to me. I sigh and release my hold on my legs and lean into the offered hug. One of his hands comes up to stroke my arm and the other rubs soothing circles into my back.

"Is this about Alec, like they think," he asks quietly. I nod into his shoulder. "My sweet Magnus, nothing is going to happen to him. You're not going to hurt someone by being in their life," he says. "Its not just that. I.......I think... I love him," I whisper. He smiles and tilts my face to look at him. "That's okay, too," he says. "You're not going to destroy someone just because you love them," he soothes when my eyes begin to burn.

"The last person I tried to love..... ended up........he deserves better," I argue. A small laugh slips past his lips. "Sweetheart, you and I both know, that boy wants nothing more and nothing less than you," he promises. 

"You don't know what happened last time. I can't do that again," I whisper. "Hey, nothing is going to happen to either of you. I won't let it. I promise," he argues back. I know he is telling the truth. He would die before anything hurts me again, thats what scares me.

I look up and see the unwavering confidence and determination shining gold in his eyes. 

Suddenly, my phone starts going off beside me. He smiles and picks it up and looks at the screen. He hands it to me and stands. I look at the screen to see Alec's name and picture flashing across it. "Answer it. I'll get everyone else out of the house for an hour of two, so you guys can talk," he says and leaves the room.

I take a deep breath and answer it.

"Hello," I hesitate.

"Magnus, are you okay? Oh my gosh, I've tried calling you a million times. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like I did," he starts asking questions and rambling instantly. "I'm fine. Can you come over right now," I whisper into the device. "Yeah. I'm on my way, gorgeous," he says and I can hear his boots thundering across the floor on his side of the line and the sound of a door being slammed. "Don't hang up, please," I whimper.

"I won't," he answers breathless and I hear the sound of a vehicle starting.

"Alec," I say.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"If I tell you something..... will you promise not to leave me," I ask. 

"Anything. You can tell me anything," he answers. 

I hesitate to continue. I feel my heart pounding in my chest and my throat close up.

I begin to pace my room, unsure of how to proceed. "Sweetheart, I'm almost there," he says. I turn to my window and see him coming down the street. 

"Where are you," he asks as soon as he parks in the front. 

"My room," I reply. I end the call when I hear the front door open and slam shut."Magnus," his voice calls from the stairs as he runs up them. I open my door and step out in the hall as he reaches the top of the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you guys who have been commenting. It just gives me further validation of what I'm doing. Oh, and sorry about the cliffhanger. Jk


	7. He Knows

"Alec," I whisper. 

I feel tears sting my eyes, but this time its happy tears. This being in front of me is absolutely perfect and I don't know what I did to earn his love. His chest rises and falls rapidly, trying to take in more air. "Magnus, are you okay," he asks as he strides over. His hands cup my face as he seems to check me over for injuries. I grip his arms and shake my head. "I'm happy, Alec," I answer causing him to look at me confused.

"I've missed you so much," I explain. He leans in and presses our lips together. My eyes flutter shut and I let myself sink into him. He pulls away and looks at my face. "Magnus Bane, I love you," he whispers. I smile and pull his lips back to mine. His hands move from my face to my waist, pulling me impossibly closer and I wrap mine around his neck.  
I can feel my heart thundering inside my chest, half scared and half excited. At some point, he has me pressed against the wall and one hand is sliding underneath my shirt to caress my skin. I seperate our lips enough to whisper.

"Alec, bedroom," I beg. 

He pulls us away from the wall and I follow him into my room, before shutting the door. I turn around and the next thing I know, I am being pressed against the door by a wall of solid muscle.

His mouth attaches to my neck and he begins nipping and sucking. I feel my knees turn to jelly when he sucks on one particular spot. I grip my fingers into the fabric of his jacket and push it off his shoulders. He crouchs and grabs the back of my thighs and lifts them to wrap them around his waist. His mouth starts moving back toward my mouth. "Alec," I whisper feeling way too hot. "Yes, sweetheart," he asks while hovering over my lips.

"Kiss me, please," I plead.

"How can I say no to such a pretty request," he smiles before taking my lips. His tongue sweeps over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to him. His tongue is everywhere all at once. 

"B-bed," I say breathless as soon as he pulls back. He smirks and pulls us away from the door. His mouth descends on my neck again before he drops me on the mattress. I look up in time to see him pull his shirt over his head and crawl over my body, looking at me like a predator hunting its prey. "You're so perfect," he whispers. "You are too" I pout. He laughs and it makes my heart pulse happily, before he is yanking my shirt over my head.

I reach up and trace my fingers over the tattoos on his skin, noticing the startling difference in our skintones. He smiles and leans down to nuzzle at the column of my throat. I shudder and grip the sheets under me.

"Alec, please....enough," I pant.

"Patience, sweetheart," he smirks. His lips suddenly move down and attach to a sensitive nipple. I feel the gasp torn fom my throat as he sucks and laves at the sensitive area. After a while, he moves over to do the same to the other side and I can already feel the light sheen of sweat covering my skin.

I lift my head to see him, but he stops and looks at me with mischief dancing in his eyes. "Lay your head back down, sweetheart," he purrs lowly and I find myself immediatly obeying. I let my hands wander over his shoulders as he begins to pepper kisses and nips down my body. I whimper when I feel his fingers playing with the zipper of my jeans and his kisses trail down my abdomen. I feel my heart jump up into my throat, the half of me that is terrified surging forward for a second, as he unzips my pants and starts pulling them off of me.

"Are you okay," he asks against my lower abdomen. 

I take a deep breath and nod and let him pull my jeans and boxers off. He kneels over me, between my legs, and I sit up placing my hands on his hips. He reaches down and bends his head to press a heart stopping kiss to my lips before pulling away. I whine when he pulls away. "Again, please," I breathe into the air between us. Immediatly his lips are back on mine and he is devouring my lips and tongue. "How are you so fucking sexy, Magnus?"

"Hold on," I breathe as I pull back. He opens his eyes and looks down at me confused. Its my turn to smirk and I shove him onto his back before climbing onto his thighs. I grind down against him until I feel his length pressing up against me through his jeans and then I sit back and pull his jeans and boxers off. Then, I take in the sheer size of his length.  
My mouth dries up at the thought of it being inside me. 

Before, I can do anything else he is pushing me off and climbing over me. "You are so fucking enticing," he growls as he kisses me. "Touch me," I beg as he grinds his hips down against mine. "Patience is a virtue, sweetheart," he whispers against my ears, doing sinful things to my body. I can do nothing but grip his shoulders as he grinds his thigh down on me. "Absolutely gorgeous," he breaths as his eyes move over my body.

I feel my blush intensify, as his hands rest on my hips. My whole body quivers in understanding of whats happening and what is going to happen. "Do you trust me," he asks. I look up into his lust blown eyes and hesitate before I nod. He smiles and kisses me before he spreads my legs and is laying in between them. "I need you to bend your knees, sweetheart," he purrs against a thigh and I comply.

"Just relax," he soothes. I take a deep breath and exhale. I feel his warm breath ghost over my entrance, before I feel something warm and wet and slippery press against me. I gasp and grip the pillow under my head. "Is this okay," he asks while rubbing his thumbs against my thighs. "Y-yeah. Just surprised me," I breath. He licks against me again and I bite my lip to suppress a moan.

"I am going to go further, okay," he warns. "Okay," I reply breathlessly. I feel a slight pressure before I can feel him inside me. Oh my gods, his tongue is inside me. A loud moan passes my lips without permission as he pushes further and licks everywhere. "A-Alec...... enough...no more... I can't," I pant out after a few more minutes of torturous licking. He comes back up and presses a kiss to my panting lips and pulls back, smirking.

"You taste so delicious, my love."

"Are you okay to keep going," he asks while stroking my cheek. I nod and reach for his length. "Eager, are we," he teases. "Yes," I reply, breathless. His shaft stands stiff against his abdomen and the sheer size has my stomach tying itself in knots.

"Are you sure you are ready for this," he asks again. I nod and pull him down into a kiss that has me dizzy in seconds.

"It's going to hurt at first," he warns as he slides his suddenly wet fingers over my entrance. "First one," he says as he pushes it in and I feel it enter. It's not really painful, just different. I quickly adjust to one and beg for the second. Once it sinks inside me I can feel the slight burn of the stretch, but it feels so delicious. I meet every one of his thrusts until I'm fucking myself on his hand. 

I don't even notice him slip in a third, until he brushes up against a special spot inside me that sends white hot shocks through my whole body. I gasp and force my hips down even more and I grip the pillow. "What's that," I pant as he soothes me. "That is your prostate. That is the one spot that will make you come harder than ever. That will make you a quivering moaning begging mess underneath me," he whispers in my ear. If possible the heat in my stomach increases. He pulls his fingers out, pulling a whine from my lips.  
"It's okay, sweetheart. Are you ready," he asks. 

I feel my breath catch and I feel myself hesitate.

"Is.....is it okay if I'm on top of you," I ask. "Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you need to feel comfortable," he whispers against my lips before kissing me lightly and sweetly. Slowly, we turn over until I am sitting on his thighs again. I blush as he looks up at me.

"Just start when you are comfortable. Go as slow as you need," he says while rubbing circles into my thighs. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I prop myself up on my knees and hover over him.

Slowly, I sink onto him, until he is halfway in and I have to stop for a minute, memories trying to take over. I shove them back and let myself sink the rest of the way down, feeling my body part around him. "Ho-how do you feel, sweetheart," he asks, voice a deep growl. "So full.....so full of you," I whisper. Without warning, he slightly thrusts up. I open my eyes and look down to see his eyes squeezed close and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip.

"Alec, are you okay," I ask, worried that I did something wrong. His eyes slowly open and reveal that his eyes have darkened even more. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Just....you can't say stuff like that and expect me to control myself," he breathes. "Oh," I blush. "Well, who said anything about controlling yourself," I smile down at him. "Are you sure about that," he asks. I nod.

"As long as I can stay up here," I include. "Oh, I don't plan on you leaving this spot anytime soon," his voice dropped down to a growling tone, sending shivers up my spine. His hands settle on my hips before his legs shift behind me. 

Then, I can feel him lifting me before he drops me and slams up inside of me at the same time. The sound that slips past my lips sounds nearly impossible, but as he continues this, they keep coming. The power behind his thrusts forces me to grip his forearms or I would have already toppled over.

The feel of that thick heavy length inside of me; pushing and pulling and rubbing seems to be erasing everything else out of my mind that doesn't consist of Alec and this moment. "Oh...Alec....please," I cry needing more. More of what, I don't know. But, he seems to know. His hold on me adjusts and then I feel the electricity of pleasure shoot up my spine when he slams into one spot, forcing a scream of his name from my throat.

"That's it......scream my name, love," he pants, when I feel him hit that spot harder and faster.

"Alec...please, oh.....My perfect Alec," I cry digging my nails into his skin. Out of nowhere, I feel the knot in my stomach that has been tightening, finally snap. My whole body convulses and I can't help but scream Alec's name. In the haze, I can still feel him thrusting inside of me, before I hear him growl and he stops. I feel his warmth shoot inside me and, oh wow, I never knew this could feel so good.

Slowly, darkness edges in and I feel myself lay across his chest. 

When I wake up, I'm cleaned up and cuddled up into Alec's arms and against his chest. "Did you finally decide to wake up," his voice carrys amusement and I tilt my head up to look at him. "I love you, Alexander," I whisper, feeling a smile creep across my lips. He smiles and presses a small kiss to my lips before he cups my cheek.

"I love you, too, Magnus," he whispers.

"Magnus, will you allow me to honor of calling you my boyfriend," he asks quietly into my neck.

My heart does sumersaults inside my chest and my cheeks darken. I pull him to look at me and kiss the tip of his nose. "Of course, darling," I laugh and giggle when he digs his face into my throat and begins to hum. "Sleep, Alexander," I whisper, before I wrap my arms around him and let sleep take me.


	8. What Next

The past few weeks have been nothing short of a dream. Alec has not left my sight since we made up, and has been the best boyfriend ever. Over the past few weeks, he has been bringing me crystals and flowers and candies and couples items and books and my favorite foods.

As of right now, we are laying on my bed watching videos on the internet. I sigh and move my head to lay on his abdomen since he is hanging upside down off my bed. His head shoots up to look at me and his eyebrows raise. "Is something wrong, beautiful," he asks and sits up, moving my head to his lap. "I'm bored, Alec," I whine. He laughs and brushes his hand across my cheeks. "You are also adorable," he smiles.

"Alexander," I pout and lightly punch his chest. "Okay. What do you want to do," he asks, while stroking my cheek. "Anything, as long as you'll do it with me," I reply, causing him to laugh again. "How about we got out to the park with Jace, Isabelle, and Remi," he says and the excitement bursts in my chest. "Oh my gosh, yes!! We haven't hung out with them in a while," I bounce off the bed and in front of my mirror.

I hear him chuckle and follow me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. "You are so cute, Magnus," he laughs. "So are you, darling," I counter and turn to put on my shoes. I look up to see him silently observing me. I smile and roll my eyes as I check myself over for a few more seconds.

"Come on, sweetheart," he says and leads us out into the hall. Upon entering the hall, we're met by Ragnor and Xavier. "Well, good morning. Looks like you had a rough night, mashocist," I tease toward Xavier. His neck is dotted everywhere with bruises, his hair is sticking up in every direction, and he is wearing Ragnor's favorite t-shirt and boxers, showing off the bruises along his legs. I giggle and a blush creeps across his cheeks at the nickname, before he turns to hide his face in Ragnor's shoulder.

"Where are you two going," Ragnor asks, wrapping an arm around Xavier and narrowing his eyes at me. I put on a smile and latch onto Alec."We're going out with some friends," Alec answers while messaging the others. "Okay, but don't forget about the party tonight, Magnus," he says. Alec's head snaps up at that. "What party," he asks.

"It's this big event for all the families that have taken in orphans from other cities. Do you wanna come? I could use some company other than Ragnor and Xavier since they'll probably sneak off at some point," I smirk towards my older brother at the last part. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wish I could. I've got a meeting with the Head of The Institute," he sighs. "Thats okay," I smile and turn back to Ragnor and Xavier. 

"I'll be back in a few hours. Promise," I promise.

"Just be careful, okay, little brother," Ragnor says as he hugs me. "Of course," I laugh before letting go and following Alec downstairs. 

Once we reach the park, the others are already gathered at the swings. I smile once we reach the area and exit the truck before turning to Alec and taking his hand. We walk over to the others, swinging our joined hands. "Hey, Alec, Magnus," Remi calls, smiling and standing next to a boy who looks vaguely familiar.

"What's up," Alec answers, looking pointedly towards the stranger who seems to be trying to hide behind Remi. "Oh, right, you guys have been busy lately. This is my boyfriend, Caesar," he introduces, pulling said male in front of him. "Um, hi," he says quietly. I smile and give a little wave. 

Pretty soon, everyone is talking about the upcoming ball at the School and homework and sports and who is going into the Med School and Hunter training. I tug at Alec's wrist, causing him to lean down. "I'm going to the washroom. I'll be right back," I whisper into his ear. "Are you sure you wanna go alone, love," he asks quietly. "Its just a washroom. I'll be fine, darling," I smile before turning and walking towards the small building.

I reach for the door, but just as my fingers graze the metal, someone has a hand over my eyes and a needle piercing my neck. Panic shoots through me, before I feel my body collapsing. 

The last thing I remember seeing is Alec turning towards me and calling my name before another body barrels into him.


	9. Little More To It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for waiting so long. Got writer's block on this story for a while. I don't know how long until I post again. Trying to get my life together and do this for you guys who do read my pieces of crap.

"Let go of me! Where is Magnus?! What have you done with him," I freeze when I hear Alec's voice coming from behind the door on the other side of the room. 

Suddenly, the door bursts open and I see Lucifer push Alec to the ground. I scramble to Alec's side, cupping his face in my hands. "Alec, are you okay," I ask, feeling the tears begin again.

"I'm okay, Magnus," he smiles, cupping my face in return and then pulling me against him in a hug. "I thought they hurt you," I whimper into his neck, causing him to tighten his grip on me. "Nothing happened to me," he says against my head before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"For now that is," Lucifer's voice slices through the air, and instantly the tension in my muscles returns. I pull back from Alec enough to look at Lucifer. "Don't hurt him, please," I beg. "Now that is up to you, handsome. If you decide to be trouble, then its at dear Alexander's risk. You remember how this works surely," he explains as he walks around the perimeter of the room. "Now, unlike last time, I am willing to be generous and I'm going to leave him here with you for now," he smirks before he leaves the room, with the door closing behind him.

"Magnus, what's happening? He says the you two of you know each other, how," Alec asks while holding my gaze. I feel the shame and fear constrict my throat, before I tear my gaze away from his. "He is the one," I whisper, feeling my shoulders drop and prepare myself for the ineviatable disgust and outrage.

"You mean that it was Lucifer who took you, who killed your village," Alec's voice is softer than I've ever heard, but I nod. "I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I just couldn't. Please don't be mad at me," I plead, but I still can't look at his face.

I feel one of his hands cup the side of my face and turns me to face him again.

"Magnus, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't ask for all of this to happen. I could never be mad at you," he breathes before pressing our lips together softly. Once he pulls away, I can feel the tears double. "Alexander, you don't know what he is going to do to me or make me do. I just need you to know that whatever happens, I love you. Not him. You," I cry and burrow as close to him as I can.

"Magnus, I swore to you that I would protect you. I'm not going back on that now. I will protect you till there is no breath left in my body."


End file.
